Jubi of Mahora
by deamondragonsclaw
Summary: After the fourth war, Naruto seals himself inside the great tree marking the first Hokage's grave. after nearly three hundred thousand years, naruto has defeated the Jubi and is once again free to walk the earth, so now how will he survive watching the daughter of his friend Nagi Springfield and the wield girls of class 2-A? rated M for safety and Future lemons.


**Hay people, here's another challenge I'm trying from Challenger**

"Talking"

_"Thinking"_

**Spell/Jutsu**

**I don't own Naruto or Negima.**

Naruto smiled as he exited the cable car at Mahora academy, Negi right beside him as girls ran by, looking at the world tree, as people had begun to call it, since it's true name was lost in time.

"_Looks like I'm finally back where it all began,"_ Naruto thought as he looked up at the tree, which began letting of a soft glow only visible to him.

It had been nearly three hundred thousand years since Naruto had sealed himself inside the giant tree in order to stop the Jubi.

_Flashback_

_Naruto panted as he stood in front of the great tree that marked the grave of the Shodaime Hokage. Naruto had just finished drawing on a seal that would lock him away while he fought the Jubi, which was sealed inside of him, yet fighting to break out._

"_Naruto are you sure there's no other way?" Tsunade asked looking at the hero of the fourth Great War._

"_No… I can fell Jubi trying to break out," he panted as he turned to face everyone that had come to see him. All around him were members of the allied army, the five Kage's and everyone who was revived; it happened when Obito sacrificed himself to revive Madara with the Outer Path: Samsara of Heavenly Life Technique, instead of reviving Madara, he revived everyone who had been brought back with the Edo Tensei._

"_If you're going to fight Jubi then you're going to have to seal me away with you," Mei said stepping forward, a smile on her face that said there was no arguing. "I'm not going to let my fiancé fight alone."_

"_Fiancé?" Naruto asked raising an eyebrow._

"_Yes it was a marriage contract made before you were born," she had a sweet smile on her face._

"_You're going to have to seal us as well," said Pakura as she stepped forward with Haku, Kurotsuchi, Ameyuri, Samui, Tsunade, Konan and Itachi._

"_Sorry, but the seal only holds one," he chuckled nervously, before cursing Itachi._

"_Why don't you seal us into your mind like Jubi?" he asked, causing the women to glare at Naruto for not thinking of it._

"_I guess I don't have much of a choice do I?" he asked rhetorically before pulling all nine of them into the seal with Jubi. Once they were all sealed inside of him, Naruto activated the seal on the tree and left the shinobi world behind._

_Mindscape_

_Once Naruto was seal into the tree he entered his mindscape where he found all eight girls and Itachi standing in front of the cage that held Jubi, which was about to burst open._

"_You girls ready for this?" he asked looking at them and getting a nods from everyone. "Then let's rock this show."_

_Flashback End_

After nearly one hundred thousand years, though it felt, they had finally defeated Jubi, and since he was sealed into Naruto, Naruto became the new Jubi, with the only problem being that they were stuck in the seal.

After another hundred thousand years, during which time all ten of them mastered every aspect of the shinobi art, as well as the nine seal into Naruto becoming the new Bijuu, they all felt another presence sealed below them.

After yet another hundred thousand years, in which time the ten Bijuu had absorbed a lot of power from whoever was sealed below them, as well as the basic knowledge of magic, Naruto finally had enough power to break free of the seal, though he wasn't powerful enough to release the other nine from his mindscape at the time.

Once he was out of the seal Naruto traveled the 'old world' as it was called by the magical world, and the world of Mundus Magicus. He fought in the magical war alongside Ala Rubra, having become fast friends with Nagi. After the war Naruto traveled with Nagi and kicked his ass when he sealed Evangeline at the school that was built around the great tree.

A few year after sealing Eva at Mahora, Nagi and Naruto save Negi and Nekane from a demon attack on their village, which is what leads us to Naruto's current situation.

After saving Negi and Nekane, Nagi asked Naruto to watch over both of them, which he agrees to, after eight years Negi graduated from the magic academy and was given the assignment to become a teacher at Mahora for her magical training.

"Wow, so this is Mahora academy, it's so big," Negi said as she looked around at all of the girls running past them. Negi was a twelve year old girl who had bright shoulder length red hair, bright brown eyes, and rather impressive b-cup sized breast. She was wearing a light green suit and a red tie with a long staff given to her by Nagi on her back.

"I suppose it has grown in size since the last time I was here," Naruto shrugged as Negi started running towards the school, completely ignoring him. "And she completely ignores me, just like her father," Naruto sighed, scratching his head.

"Nagi always was an idiot," said a voice from behind him.

"Yeah, well, what can you do about it?" he asked turning around to face the person he hadn't seen in fifteen years. "So how've you been Evangeline?" he asked turning to face a fifteen year old girl with long blond hair wearing a school uniform. She had light blue eyes, c-cup sized breast and was wearing a fanged grin on her face.

Standing behind Eva was a tall girl with lime green hair, pale green eyes, d-cup sized breast and two antennas on her head in place of ears.

"So you going to introduce me to your friend or am I goanna have to wait for an introduction later?" Naruto asked looking at the green haired girl.

"You can wait for an introduction," she said as the two walked by him. "Besides shouldn't you be watching out for the brat?"

"_You know she's right, if you don't keep an eye on her who knows what that girl will do,"_ Tsunade said getting a nod from the Jubi.

Over the years after being released from the seal, Naruto had learnt how to create bodies for those he had sealed into him, with the different amount of time each of them took after the first three he was currently down to Tsunade and Mei inside the seal.

The first three released were Itachi the new Ichibi, Samui the new Nibi and Konan the new Sanbi, Itachi and Konan taking the form of weasel's while Samui took the form of a fox, like Naruto.

After those three were released, he was able release the others two at a time every ten years, with Tsunade the new Hachibi and Mei the new Kyubi, only having another month before being released.

"_Yeah but she should be alright for a few minutes right?"_ he asked getting nothing but silence from the two. _"Sigh, you two are doing that on purpose aren't you?"_ again getting no answer from them he headed off to find Negi.

Ten minutes later Naruto found himself inside the dean's office along with Negi, Konoka and Asuna, two girls he hadn't seen in a while.

"Naruto, it's so good to see you again," Konoka said hugging him with a huge grin on her face.

"It's good to see you again to Konoka, you sure have grown," he said wrapping his arm around her and holding her tighter, removing the memory and restricting seals on her and sending a dark glare at the head master.

"Wait Konoka, how do you know that guy, and what's with this brat saying she's going to be our new sensei?" Asuna yelled looking at them all. "What's going on here dean?"

"Ohohohoh, so I see you got assigned as a teacher for your training, Negi, a difficult task indeed," the old man said chuckling, sending a swift glance at Naruto indicating he had seen the glare and would explain. "You do realize that if you can't complete this task I will be forced to send you back and there will be no second chances," he said seriously.

"Yes sir, I won't disappoint you," she said excitedly, getting a nod from the old man.

"Very good, now I will have Shizune show you to your class, I need to speak with Naruto and Konoka," he said as the schools nurse walked in and lead Negi and Asuna away.

Once the door had closed behind the three the room glowed green, indicating Naruto had put up a barrier.

"Alright old man, start talking, why were their seals placed on Konoka?" Naruto asked his eye turning red with slits for pupils getting a curious look from Konoka.

"First of all you should know that was not my decision but the decision of my foolish son-in-law," the dean said seriously, getting narrowed eyes from Naruto. "He knew that Konoka had a lot of untold potential, and with her coming here, he was afraid of people trying to hurt her and us her power for themselves."

"So it's Eishun who I owe a beating, very well, but that doesn't excuse you for not telling her, despite what he said," Naruto glared at the old man, cracking his knuckles as black aura surrounded him. "Since you did nothing, you will also be receiving a punishment."

After Naruto knocked the old man out with a small genjutsu, he explained everything to Konoka, transferred the very basic knowledge of magic to her then lead her to the classroom that Negi was teaching, seeing as he would be helping as an assistant.

Once they arrived at the classroom, they went inside only to find Negi being bombarded with questions from the class.

"What's going on here?" Naruto asked as they entered the room, gaining the attention of all the girls in the room. "You know what, I don't care, everyone sit your butts in a chair now," he said with a blank expression on his face, as everyone quickly took their seats.

"Good, now I'm guessing the Negi already introduced herself to you," the class nodded their heads. "Good, then allow me to introduce myself to you, I am Naruto Uzumaki, and I will be the assistant teacher for little Negi here, now are there any questions?" the hand of a red haired girl shot into the air, and Naruto pointed at her.

"My name's Kazumi Asakura, a member of the Mahora journalism club and I was wondering if you wouldn't mind answering a few questions?" Naruto nodded his head for her to ask her questions. "Alright first how old are you, where do you come from, and most importantly do you have a girlfriend?"

"First of all, I'm eighteen, second, I'm from right here in Tokyo, and third no I don't have a girlfriend I have a fiance, seven to be exact, five are currently traveling, the sixth is in wales and the last one is sitting right there," he pointed at Konoka, who blushed when everyone turned to look at her.

"Man that was a hectic morning," Naruto sighed as he lay on the roof of the school, watching the sun set.

"_You know you probably shouldn't have told them you had more than one girlfriend and that you were looking for more,"_ Mei said inside his head. After he had said that Konoka was his fiance the whole class was went crazy, expecially after he said he had to find more.

"Yeah I know, but I was just being honest," he said sensing Eva walking up behind him.

"Talking to the last two inside your head?" she asked standing over his head, giving him a nice view of her panties, which were black and lacy.

"And if I am?" he asked looking up at her, and noticing the small wet spot on her panties, which he guessed was her arousal as the very small amount of power he let of to get the class to settle down earlier. "Don't tell me you're jealous," he teased getting a small blush from the vampire standing over him.

"Don't be ridicules, I'm not jealous," she yelled adverting her eyes from his. "Besides, I came to tell you that the girls in our class have decided to through you and the brat a welcome party."

"Well that's nice of them," he stood up and held out an arm for her to take. "Care to walk with me to the party then?" he smirked as her blush increased as she took his arm. Now while most people like the head master believed that Eva had a crush on Nagi before he sealed her, they would be dead wrong; you see while Nagi had saved her, it was Naruto that she fell for when he demonstrated his powers and turned her from a ten year old girl into a fifteen year old; after that, Nagi being the idiot he was jumped to conclusions and sealed Eva here at Mahora thinking she was following him out of love, when she was really following Naruto.

"So when are you going to break that idiot's cures?" she asked as they walked through the halls towards the classroom.

"Well, he did tell you to live in the light and I can tell you already have some type of plan to try and escape the seal, so I'll free after that fails," he smirked getting a scowl from the vampire.

The party was interesting to say the least, the girls were giving Negi small gifts, the 'smallest' being a bronze bust from the girl Ayaka Yukihiro if he remembered correctly.

While Negi was interacting with the students, mainly Asuna, whom she appeared to have stripped in front of Takamichi, Naruto was talking with Konoka about the marriage contract that her dad had set up between them, since the best person to protect her would be the strongest person on earth.

After the party, Naruto had walked Konoka to her dorm room, which she shared with Asuna and now Negi, before heading off to Eva's cottage, where he would be staying.

"Greetings Naruto sensei, my master has been waiting for you up stairs," said Chachamaru, he had swiped the class roster from Negi and memorized the name of all of the girls in the class.

"Thank you Chachamaru, I guess I shouldn't keep her waiting," he said walking past the robot and up the stairs, where he found Eva sitting on her bed wearing only a black lacy bra and matching panties.

"It's about time you got here, I've been waiting," she said walking over to him and pulling him into a deep kiss. "I have an itch and was hopping you could scratch it for me," she said huskily as she pulled him onto the bed, telling Naruto that he wouldn't be getting any sleep for the night.

**Thanks for reading and please review. again this is a challenge from Challenger, he has a lot of cool Ideas. Also please check out some of the challenge's I've posted.**

**Naruto's harem: Mei, Tsunade, Haku, Pakura, Korutsuchi, Samui, Ameyuri, Nekane, Konoka, Eva.**

**Itachi's harem: Konan**

**Negi's Harem: Ayaka, Nodoka, Asuna, Yue, Haruna (yes Negi is a lesbian in this I've never seen that done so I thought I would try it)**

**Bijuu: Itachi one tailed weasel, Samui two tailed fox, Konan three tailed weasel, Kurotsuchi four tailed fox, Haku five tailed fox, Ameyuri six tailed fox, Pakura seven tailed fox, Tsunade eight tailed fox(not yet released), Mei nine tailed fox(Not yet released), Naruto ten tailed fox.**

**I would like to hear who should be in Naruto and Itachi's harem.**


End file.
